


Practice Makes Perfect

by otechestvo



Series: Not Rus/Aus [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otechestvo/pseuds/otechestvo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan and Anya aren't exactly very good at sex, so they decide to practice on each other with varying results. Russia/Fem!Russia, vaguely smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written March of 2011.

The way they touch each other is clinical rather than passionate, focused rather than loving, and that is where the problem lies. At least, Ivan prefers to think that. Better a lack of proper intentions than a lack of skill.

It’s his turn (that was only fair, after all, everyone knows you have to take turns and be patient if you want your friends to play with you again), and Anya had to keep admonishing him for letting his mind drift. He couldn’t help it; Ivan liked stopping to examine scars that so closely mirrored his own, to gently pinch the skin and fat that covered her wide hips. He liked exploring, memorising, and Anya had done the same thing, so, really, he was allowed to, right?

Never mind the fact that he had been just as irritated when her hands faltered on him just when he was starting to enjoy himself.

(“Your stomach muscles are more defined than mine,” Anya had noted, in a tone that resembled jealousy, and he’d had to physically push her hands down to remind her what they were supposed to be doing.)

Don’t over think it, Ivan tells himself, dragging the pads of his fingers down warming flesh, and if the look on Anya’s face when she inhales sharply is any indication, she is just as surprised as he is when he finally manages to do something right.


End file.
